La dure vie de Scorpius Malefoy
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Cela devait se passer simplement. Il irait à Poudlard, rejoindrait Serpentard, ne s'approcherait ni des Potter ni des Weasley, obtiendrait les meilleures notes et serait la fierté de son père. Autant dire que rien de tout cela ne s'était passé comme prévu. Drabbles.


**Une petite compilation de drabbles sur Scorpius Malefoy et ses années scolaires à Poudlard, sans que cela ne se base sur l'Enfant Maudit. Donc oui, c'est mon interprétation du personnage. J'aime beaucoup ce garçon, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il me semble être un garçon innocent prit entre des ennemis jurés et qui doit se montrer à la hauteur d'un rôle qui lui incombe et dont il ne veut pas. Cette hypothèse devrait se remarquer dans ces drabbles suivants. **

**Bonne lecture et bien sûr, je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

**La dure vie de Scorpius Malefoy**

**1\. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas !**

Merlin devait le haïr, Scorpius ne voyait que ça. Sinon par quel hasard serait-il allé dans une cabine vide du Poudlard Express où le rejoignirent les enfants dont son père lui avait dit de se méfier : Rose Granger-Weasley et Albus Potter ?

Son seul réconfort fut que les deux autres enfants paraissaient aussi mal à l'aise que lui et ne faisaient guère d'effort pour engager la conversation, à son grand soulagement. Scorpius s'était donc contenté de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre, espérant que le temps passe vite.

Il crut remarquer que Rose Granger-Weasley lui jeter parfois un coup d'œil curieux mais se dit que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

.

**2\. La mauvaise maison.**

Scorpius ne s'intéressait pas à la répartition des maisons. Il ne partageait pas l'excitation et la curiosité de ses camarades puisque, contrairement à eux, il savait déjà dans quelle maison il irait. Un Malefoy allant à Serpentard était pareil qu'un Weasley à Gryffondor : d'une logique indéniable.

Il entendait déjà le Choixpeau crier...

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Attendez... quoi ? Scorpius ouvrit les yeux et se surprit à être assis sur le tabouret devant la Grande Salle, avec des dizaines de regards ébahis lancés dans sa direction.

C'était bien lui qu'on venait d'envoyer à Poufsouffle...

Il gémit. Pas de doute que ses parents aussi seraient eux aussi surpris d'apprendre ça. Le Choixpeau ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision, par hasard ?

.

**3\. Le monde à l'envers.**

Rose Granger-Weasley était allée à Serdaigle et Albus Potter à Serpentard. Plus rien n'avait de sens, constata Scorpius.

Pour sa part, il avait fini par accepter d'être un Poufsouffle. Notamment parce qu'il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, après leur avoir écrit le soir même de son arrivée à Poudlard.

À sa surprise, ce fut une lettre et non une Beuglante qu'il ouvrit. L'écriture raffinée de son père exprimait une grande perplexité face à la décision du Choixpeau – un peu comme tout le monde, de toute manière – mais, à son grand étonnement, son père n'indiquait nulle part qu'il reniait au fils.

Sa mère devait être aux côtés de son père quand celui-ci avait écrit puisqu'il se contentait de dire qu'il était soulagé que son fils ne se retrouve pas à Gryffondor et que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Scorpius était maintenant convaincu d'avoir atterri dans un autre monde. C'était la seule explication logique à toutes les étrangetés qui se déroulaient.

.

**4\. Partenaire.**

Rose Granger-Weasley l'avait approché. Scorpius avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux mais la fille de deux des plus grands héros de ces dernières décennies était venue, de son plein gré, le voir. Ce avant le début du cours de Potion que partageaient les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.

— Je pense que nous pourrions faire une bonne équipe. J'ai vu le livre que tu lisais dans le Poudlard Express et seul quelqu'un s'intéressant vraiment à l'étude pourrait lire cet ouvrage. Alors que dirais-tu que nous travaillions ensemble lors de nos cours de potions ?

Il avait bredouillé des mots qui ressemblaient vaguement à une affirmation.

Il ne se rappelait plus du tout de ce que leur professeur de potion avait dit, trop concentré sur le fait que Rose Granger-Weasley se soit assise à côté de lui pour le reste du cours.

.

**5\. Accident de Botanique.**

Scorpius en était maintenant convaincu : Merlin voulait sa mort. Sinon comment cela serait-il arrivé ? Il fallait forcément qu'une entité supérieure – Merlin – ait agi quand, en cours de Botanique que partageaient Poufsouffle et Serpentard, Albus Potter ait eu un problème avec sa plante.

Scorpius aurait pu ne rien faire mais il savait comment calmer la plante alors il était venu en aide à Albus Potter.

C'était aussi simple que ça. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Après réflexion, il se rendit compte que non, tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi de la même manière que lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son côté Poufsouffle ?

Après tout, il ne tentait sciemment de devenir ami avec un Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

.

**6\. Quelle hache de guerre à enterrer ?**

— Oh, ne fais pas attention à ça. Mon père aussi m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'approcher de toi mais c'était avant que ma mère ne lui lance un regard noir.

Scorpius ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela et se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, silencieux. Apparemment, les Grangers-Weasley et les Potter étaient plus aptes à accepter que leurs enfants soient amis avec un Malefoy que les Malefoy justement.

Scorpius devrait s'inquiéter du temps qu'il passait avec eux. Pourtant la nonchalance avec laquelle Rose parlait – décidément, il aimait de plus en plus cette fille – suffisait à le convaincre qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire.

Il avait le droit d'être ami avec qui il le voulait et en ce moment, il désirait accepter l'amitié des seuls prêts à passer du temps avec lui, et ce malgré son nom de famille.

Il voulait être ami avec Rose et Albus.

.

**7\. Une amitié secrète.**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui pour Noël, Scorpius veilla bien à ne jamais faire mention de Rose et Albus à ses parents. Du moins jamais en bien. Il évitait aussi d'en parler en mal, ne voulant pas dénigrer ses chers amis dans leur dos et ce même involontairement.

Malheureusement ses parents ne l'aidaient pas dans cette tâche. Jamais ils ne parurent aussi intéressés à discuter des Granger-Weasley et des Potter, son père désirant savoir si la « fille Granger » était aussi intelligente que sa génitrice tandis que sa mère demandait comment le « fils Potter » se débrouillait à Serpentard.

Autant dire que Scorpius trouva ces vacances de Noël très longues et difficiles à supporter...

.

**8\. Le cœur plus léger.**

L'année s'était finie, sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident majeur à Poudlard. Scorpius en était soulagé : la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de s'attirer des ennuis ou de se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses.

Heureusement, Albus n'était pas un aimant à problèmes comme son frère James et, ensembles, ils étaient parvenus à empêcher Rose de se retrouver sans cesse dans le bureau de la directrice – Scorpius n'aurait jamais cru qu'une Serdaigle puisse avoir tant de plaisir à enfreindre les règles pour son propre compte.

L'heure des séparations était venue mais alors que Scorpius réalisa qu'il ne verrait plus ses deux meilleurs amis avant la rentrée prochaine, il prit une décision.

Il n'aimait pas mentir et cela n'avait jamais été son fort. Alors cet été il prendrait son courage à deux mains et avouerait à ses parents qu'il était ami avec Rose Granger-Weasley et Albus Potter.

.

**9\. Le Quidditch.**

Scorpius retrouva Rose et Albus lors de sa deuxième année sans que ses parents ne s'y soient opposés.

Il apprit, en les retrouvant, qu'Albus désirait tenter sa chance pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et que Rose, si elle n'avait pas hérité de la peur des hauteurs de sa mère, aurait sans doute fait pareil.

Sans comprendre comment, Scorpius se retrouva à lui aussi participer aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Cela se solda par un lamentable échec de sa part, prouvant que le vol n'était clairement pas sa spécialité.

Il fut cependant heureux pour Albus qui devint gardien, et se dit qu'il retenterait peut-être sa chance l'année prochaine.

**.**

**10\. L'invitation au Terrier.**

Scorpius croyait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir plus étrange que de recevoir, au manoir Malefoy, une lettre de Rose l'invitant dans un endroit appelé le Terrier pour les grandes vacances. Puis son père accepta qu'il y aille, ce qui fut encore plus inattendue.

Le comble resta quand même quand il arriva dans cette chaleureuse maison à l'architecture particulière. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer les parents à Rose – parfois il oubliait qu'elle était la fille d'un Auror réputé et, surtout, de l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie –, ni les cousins, grands oncles, grandes tantes et grands-parents de celle-ci. À ce rythme, cela ne l'étonna même pas de faire la conversation avec le célèbre Harry Potter en personne.

Rose et Albus avaient des familles vraiment particulières.

.

**11\. Les créatures magiques.**

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était rapidement devenu le moment préféré de la semaine pour Scorpius. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il se sentait une affinité avec les créatures étudiées.

Même Rose, avec qui il avait pourtant beaucoup de points communs, ne comprenait pas sa passion pour ce cours. Elle lui offrit tout de même une ancienne et somptueuse version de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_.

Scorpius l'avait déjà lu bien des fois mais eut l'impression que cette vieille édition lui fit redécouvrir la joie et la curiosité ressenties en lisant ce livre pour la première fois.

Il se promit de s'intéresser plus tard au rôle du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, dans lequel avait notamment travaillé Mme Granger-Weasley.

.

**12\. Celui qui parlait aux Animaux Fantastiques.**

Tout était de la faute de Rose et peut-être que Scorpius la remercierait de ça. Parce que sans Rose, jamais il ne serait allé dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit avant d'être poursuivi par des araignées et de se retrouver séparé de Rose et d'Albus.

Peu après avoir réussi à s'éloigner du danger, Scorpius avait vu un être mystique se battre farouchement contre les araignées. Par son buste humain et son corps de cheval, Scorpius l'avait reconnu comme un centaure et, luttant contre la peur qui voulait le paralyser, il prêta main-forte au centaure.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Firenze et apprit l'existence de la Colonie des centaures de la Forêt Interdite.

Rose et Albus auraient eu du mal à croire son histoire s'il n'était pas revenu auprès d'eux sur le dos de Firenze.

.

**13\. L'hippogriffe.**

Scorpius était persuadé que plus les années passaient, plus il se produisait des choses étonnantes dans sa vie. Après s'être lié d'amitié avec Firenze en troisième année, il pensait que sa quatrième année serait bien plus calme.

Il eut tort.

Certes, il ne fut pas poursuivi par des araignées géantes – à son grand soulagement – quand il se rendit dans la Forêt Interdite pour revoir son ami centaure – oui, il avait lui aussi du mal à saisir la notion du mot interdit, ce qui était dû à l'influence de Rose – mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à y trouver un vieil hippogriffe.

Plus tard dans cette même année, il fut invité à l'enterrement du vieil hippogriffe par Hagrid. Quand il parla de Buck à Rose et Albus, ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas surpris d'apprendre l'existence d'un hippogriffe dans la Forêt Interdite.

Apparemment, leurs parents étaient des amis de longue date de Buck...

.

**14\. B.U.S.E.**

Peu d'élèves savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient faire après Poudlard. C'était pourtant important pour déterminer obtenir le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire et avoir accès à certains cours dans les années suivantes.

Pour sa part, Scorpius pensait ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Puis il en parla à ses amis et leurs réponses lui mirent la puce à l'oreille lorsqu'ils évoquèrent tous – aussi bien Rose, Albus que Firenze – son amour pour l'étude des Animaux Fantastiques.

Ainsi, alors que Rose pensait se tourner vers un métier assez aventureux comme son père, qu'Albus espérait avoir une carrière dans le Quidditch comme sa mère, Scorpius se surprit à rire en se rendant compte qu'il devait être le seul Malefoy à être un Poufsouffle et à vouloir devenir magizoologiste.

Quand il reçut le résultat de ses B.U.S.E et que son Optimal en Soins aux créatures magiques lui permit d'entrevoir un avenir dans cette voie, ses parents ne purent que l'encourager dans son projet professionnel.

.

**15\. Un avenir radieux.**

À la fin de sa sixième année, Scorpius n'était pas inquiet pour l'année prochaine, au contraire de nombreux de ses camarades. L'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ne lui faisait pas peur et il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire après ses études à Poudlard.

En fait, même si une partie de lui était heureux à l'idée de grandir et de mener une vie hors des murs du château, il était attristé à l'idée de quitter l'école qui l'avait vu grandi.

Ses craintes de première année ne s'étaient pas réalisées. À la place non seulement il vécut de surprise en surprise, découvrit à quel point les créatures magiques le passionnaient et tissa des liens d'amitié inattendus avec Rose Granger-Weasley et Albus Potter – avec lesquels ils étaient désormais inséparables.

Tout cela le faisait sourire. Finalement, il était heureux d'être un Malefoy si unique en son genre.

* * *

**Bon, la fin n'est pas terrible mais je voyais mal comment conclure autrement. Donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
